Gold
Gold is the main currency in Clicker Heroes. It can be obtained from monster rewards, Golden Clicks, Clickables, and/or Mercenary quests. Obtaining Gold Defeating Monsters Defeating monsters is the primary way to obtain Gold, and the reward per monster increases as they get more HP. Gold acquired this way will not be stored to your Gold account immediately, but will instead be spread out in the form of coins on the ground beneath the next monster. It will automatically disappear and be added to your Gold account after a few seconds have passed, but if you're impatient, you can hover over them with your mouse for the same effect. See also the exact formula for the amount of gold gained from a monster. *There is a 1% chance of a spawning instead of a regular monster on a non-boss zone, although the probability can be increased to 100% with . These special monsters reward 10x the regular Gold reward when defeated, but you can increase that amount with . From Golden Clicks After leveling to level 100, the Golden Clicks upgrade can be bought: a skill with the same name that gives you 1.0% (which can be increased by ) of a monster's Gold reward (0.1% on bosses) for every time you click on a monster while it is active. Combined with Clickstorm, this can give you 3x a monster's Gold without having to defeat the monster or click yourself! From Clickables Clickables ( ) are special bonuses that can randomly appear on your screen once you've reached zone 35. They give you the same amount of Gold a of that level would have given you (without 's bonus), but instead of having to defeat a , you just have to click the clickable for it to drop its Gold. From Mercenary Quests After your first Ascension, you'll unlock Mercenaries, special helpers which can be sent on quests to get certain bonuses, like skill activations, or Gold. There is no need to aid them in their quests, so the only thing you have to do to get the bonuses is to wait until the pre-set timer for their quest runs out, and click the 'Collect' button that appears. Note that it sometimes helps to leave the gold bounty alone for a minute or more while it grows, if you are currently able to level up without their help; that way, you get more without having to start a new bounty. Legend of Large Numbers Fortuna's Platinum Coins With the help of , there is a chance that monsters can drop platinum coins, worth 10× as much as gold coins. With enough levels, Fortuna can take this chance all the way up to 100%. This can even affect s for an insane influx of gold. On mobile, Fortuna's coins look like gold coins, but they still give 10× gold. Note that 10x as much gold is another e1 to the gold you would get normally. Spending Gold Hiring and leveling Heroes The main purpose of gold is to buy and level heroes. Heroes are helpers that can help you deal extra damage to monsters. With the monsters getting progressively more HP, it will become essential to invest money in them, or it will end up taking forever to kill a monster. Upgrades Each hero has a few upgrades that are unlocked after reaching a certain level with that hero and can then be bought for some Gold. Their effects range from increasing a specific hero's damage, to a damage boost for all heroes, to an increase in the Gold reward for beating monsters. Most of them are worth buying. Achievements nl:Gold Category:Currency